


Barbed

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Barbed

You liked most holidays, you’d decorate, watch the movies, all that. Except for Halloween. You just didn’t care for it, which was something Gabriel just didn’t understand. He was your best friend, so you knew he wasn’t being a dick. He thought he was helping you ‘learn’ to love the holiday.

“Gabe! Come on! I want to go home!” You yelled at him, shaking. He thought it was fun putting you in a horror movie.

He shook his head. “Come on, sugar! Have a little fun, let loose.” He grinned, making you want to slap him. “Now, we have to keep moving!” Gabriel pointed out, earning a slight glare.

You sighed as his hand took yours, leading you away from where the last person was killed. You tripped, making you yelp in pain. “I think I twisted my ankle.” You breathed. 

“I won’t let you get hurt, come on.” He gave you his hand, planning on healing you.

His gaze was so focus on you that he hadn’t spotted the figure in the trees until it was too late. An arrow came flying out at you, piercing through your chest. Slowly, you looked down as you started to slip back to the ground, blood coming from your mouth. You let out a gurgled, wet noise, coughing slightly.

Gabriel panicked, getting you both out of there, and back to the bunker. The boys rushed to your side. “Y/N?” Dean yelled, his eyes glued to the arrow. His heart clenched, and he felt sick to his stomach at the sight.

“I can’t get it out.” Sam told them. “It’s barbed. Both ways. I try to pull on that, it’ll shred her insides.” His hazel eyes went to Gabriel’s, full of worry, and anger. If Gabriel had listened, you wouldn’t be dying.

Gabriel backed up slightly, your blood on his hands- literally. “Do it.” He said, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

Dean’s eyes went wide, going to the pained archangel. “It’ll kill her!”

“She dies either way!” He snapped. “He does it quick, I heal her.” Gabriel’s voice was full of anguish.

Taking a deep breath, Sam shifted you, mindful of how you were settled. “I”m sorry.” He told you gently, wrapping his large hand around the front of the arrow before yanking it as fast, and smoothly as he could. Dropping the bloody arrow, he ignored his own pain, as you had cried out.

Gabriel rushed over, healing you. Your eyes fluttered closed, leaning against Sam. “Don’t. Touch me.” Sam ground out when Gabriel went to heal him, as well. “In fact, get the hell out of the damn bunker!” Shifting, the tall hunter lifted you and carried you away from Gabriel.

Dean put his hands on his hips and glared at the pathetic looking archangel. “What were you thinking?” He hissed. “We nearly lost her.” He snapped. “Because what? You couldn’t take a hint?”

* * *

When you finally woke up, you looked around your room, confused. “The hell?” You muttered, sitting up with a wince. You were healed, but tender.

“Hey.” Came the voice of a sleepy Sam from your bedside.

“How long was I out?” You asked, feeling like you’d been hit by a truck.

He stretched, and you couldn’t miss the bandage on his hand. “About six hours.” He told you gently. When he saw you look around, he knew who you were looking for. “He’s not here.”

Your eyes shot to him. “You mean he just…left?” That hurt. While you were angry with him, and weren’t happy with him for what had happened, the fact that he wasn’t there was worse.

Sam nodded. “Dean told him to get out. Came and checked on you after. He tore Gabriel a new one. I don’t think we’ll be seeing him around here anytime soon.”

Hearing that confused you. “Oh.” Was all you managed.

* * *

It wasn’t until Christmas Eve until Gabriel contacted you again. You were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast when he popped in. “Hey, sweet cheeks.” He said awkwardly.

“Oh, look, he does know I’m alive.” You muttered sarcastically.

Gabriel sat across from you. “I was told not to come back around.” He defended himself.

You shot him a look of disbelief. “So, what?’ You started. “You couldn’t send flowers? A card? Snapped a damn teddy bear to me?” You saw him wince at your anger. “And when the hell have you ever listened to either of them?! I nearly died because you couldn’t listen. I don’t like Halloween, and thanks to you, horror movies are now out the window, too.” Getting up, you put your bowl and spoon in the sink.

“I’m so sorry.” He told you.

“It’ll take more than that for me to forgive you. Your disrespect nearly killed me.” You told him softly before walking out of the room.


End file.
